


My friend

by Aeris444



Series: Camelot Drabble Bingo Round 1 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Not beta-read





	My friend

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read

Leon had been a steady presence in Arthur’s life since they were children. 

  


First as a friend, a slightly older friend that Arthur looked up to.

  


Then as a fellow Knight, working, training and fighting together.

  


As a counselor, too. Leon always provided an objective view of Arthur’s problems. Arthur went to him when he had to take an important decision and Leon was there for him.

  


It took many advices for Arthur to realise that Leon was perhaps more than a friend, a knight or a counsellor… To realise that Leon’s importance in his life had another, deeper meaning. 


End file.
